


Knight and Heir

by ghostiepop



Category: Homestuck
Genre: But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, John is a Prince, M/M, Porn With Plot, Warning: no condoms, and condoms were made in the 1850s, cause this is set in medieval time, dave works as his knight, johns a virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostiepop/pseuds/ghostiepop
Summary: In Dave’s opinion, there were many unnecessary formalities that the royal family had to abide by. Meeting up with nobles who only propose marriage with the sole intent of bringing up their social status is one of them.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 67





	Knight and Heir

**Author's Note:**

> this started off as only 1k words. then i edited

In Dave’s opinion, there were many unnecessary formalities that the royal family had to abide by. Meeting up with nobles who only propose marriage with the sole intent of bringing up their social status is one of them.

Rose had reassured him that it was ‘simply to prevent undue tensions among those in the royal house and the nobles who serve them’ whatever the fuck that means. The prince is obviously disinterested, so why those assholes keep bothering is a mystery.

Right now, he was standing in front of John’s door. Not the most exciting job in the world, but he values John’s safety. He’d never forgive himself if John got hurt because he was slacking off.

Dave leaned against the wall staring at the ceiling.

It was late. John was probably asleep, but something nagged at the corner of his mind. Cursing quietly to himself, he stood up straight. He glanced at the door before making his decision.

He knocks three times. A minute passes with no answer.

Of course, he’s sleeping. Dave clicks his tongue about to move back in position when he hears a voice.

“Come in.”

It’s muffled through the door, but he can still understand. His heart pounds in his chest as he opens the door, taking a step forward.

John’s sitting in front of the vanity, brushing his curly black hair in a way that suggests it’s more of a distraction rather than a need. A candle is lit beside him, the only light in the room beside the moon shining through the open window. How many times has he told him to keep that closed?

John doesn’t address him. Instead, he continues brushing his hair, a troubled expression adorning his face.

Sick of the suffocating silence Dave calls out. “Your Highness.”

At the call, John looks up, catching his gaze in the mirror. His breath catching blue eyes, a symbol of the royal family, seemed to glow in the mirror reflection. Lips twitching downward, he set the brush on the counter.

“Is there a problem?” 

“You seem troubled.” About the marriage proposals were left unsaid, but they both knew that’s what he was referring to.

John’s shoulders visibly tensed. He glared at Dave in the mirror, curling his hand around the brush. 

“This doesn’t concern you,” he said, keeping an even tone.

The coldness of his words had stung. He spent a lot of time building his bond with John. He wanted to make sure John knew he could trust him. So it hurt being treated as just another standard knight, but he wouldn’t let that deter him. There’s no way he’d let John deal with this on his own.

Moving away from the door, Dave stood beside him before kneeling. “Your Highness,” he took a breath in, “I am a knight sworn to protect the royal family. My job is to make you feel safe. I’ll do anything for you.”

“Sir Dave..”

John relaxed his grip on the brush. Looking back at his reflection in the mirror, he sighed. “I’m worried. Jane’s been pushing me to start looking for someone to marry.” John’s voice trembled. It’s clear this was bothering him for a long time.

Dave stood up. He placed a hand on his shoulder. Leaning forward, he said, “You don’t have to get married.”

His breath ghosted the shell of his ear, causing John to shiver. “It’s not that easy.”

He was right, it wasn’t that easy. Nobility who refused to marry were unheard of. A royal refusing marriage is a scandal waiting to happen. But Dave paid these thoughts no mind.

“Her Majesty would never force you.” It was true. Jane was many things, but she loved her family and put John above all else. She would never make him do something he didn’t want to. Still, he didn’t look convinced.

John furrowed his brow, the troubled expression back. Quietly he said, “Sir Dave, please return to your post.”

Dave ignores him in favor of using his fingers to trace along the side of his neck. John swallowed thickly. 

“Sir Dave.” It’s a warning. An order that he should follow if he knew what was smart. But he was ever the rule-breaker, wasn’t he?

He slid his hand down to fiddle with the hem of his nightgown. Just as soft as it looks. Probably more expensive than anything he ever owned. God, how he wished he could rip it off him.

“Stop this behavior at once.” His voice shakes, betraying his true feelings.

Dave smirks. “I don’t think I will.”

Silence overtook them. For a moment, Dave worried he had gone too far. That was until John stood up, face a lovely shade of red. He turned away, walking towards his bed. Dave makes no move to follow.

John places himself on the edge of the bed. “Well,” he clears his throat, eyes cast downward. “It seems you are going against direct orders from the Prince.” Dave blinks slowly, unsure where he was going with this. John fiddled with the fabric of his nightgown, chewing his bottom lip. “Since I can’t stop you, you might as well use me as you see fit.”

Dave could only stare, frozen. He replayed his words in his head. Use him? He couldn’t possibly mean…

This must be one of John’s pranks. He was known for doing that kind of thing. But the shy look John gave him said otherwise.

Dave took a step forward and dropped to one knee, keeping his head lowered. “I live only to serve you, your highness. I apologize for making you think I would-”

He’s interrupted by a loud groan. 

“Are you really gonna make me say it?” Dave looks up at John, who had brought his knees up to his chest. He was leaning his forehead on his knees, hiding his face from view.

It was endearing. Dave couldn’t stop the small smile that appeared on his lips.

“I’ll only act on your orders,” he said.

John peeked up at him before lowering his head again with a groan. He clenched his fist, bunching up the fabric of his nightgown. “Come here.” There was a pause before he added on, “That’s an order.”

Dave approached the edge of the bed but didn’t go further. 

John said nothing more. Once again, silence descended on them. It wasn’t tense like the others. Instead, it was peaceful.

After what seemed like a few minutes had passed, John finally spoke, his voice calm. “I’m not stupid.” Dave internally flinched at the statement. Did John think he thought so? He would call him oblivious and maybe even a little naive, but he wouldn’t say stupid. Dave went to say something but stopped himself when John raised his head to look him in the eye. 

“I know what you have to do when you get married.” Oh. So that was what this was about? His virginity? Dave swallowed thickly. The thought of John doing it with someone didn’t sit well with him. “But I don’t want my first time with a stranger.”

It felt like all the breath had been knocked out of him. Did John know what he was asking? Dave swallowed again, suddenly very aware of everything around him. “Your Highness-”

“John. Please call me John.” He was staring at him with pleading eyes.

“John..” The name felt foreign on his tongue. A warm feeling started to stir in his gut.

The moment his name was said, a shudder ran through his body. John raised a hand, bringing it to the side of Dave’s face. “You said you’d do anything for me, right?” He sounded desperate.

“Yes,” Dave whispered.

John leaned forward, inches away from Dave’s face. “Kiss me.”

He closed the distance, pressing their lips together gently. John sighed, letting his eyes flutter shut and relaxing into it. He moved his hand from Dave’s face into his hair so he could grip it softly. Dave tilted his head. Placing his hands on John’s hips so he could push him down.

When his back hit the sheets, John opened his eyes. The moon shined through the window illuminating his blushing face. He licked his lips, John followed the action with his eyes. “What do you want me to do?”

“Touch me.”

God, if his dick wasn’t hard before it sure as hell is now. He leaned down with a sly smile. “Gotta be more specific than that.”

John glared up at him, but he only smiled in return. He huffed in annoyance before looking into the eyes of his most loyal guard and said, “I want you to touch me.” 

Dave hummed in response. “Do you now?”

“Yes. I do.” John continued, “I want you to touch my body. Treat me like one of those girls at the bars you knights always frequent. Fuck me, use me, I don’t care, just anything,  _ please _ .” His voice got quieter. “I want to feel good.”

With each word, Dave’s eyes darkened with lust. He never expected John to say something like that but can’t say he was complaining. 

“Sit up,” he commanded, leaning back to give him room. John’s breath hitched at the command. As the prince, no one had ever dared to tell him what to do. He sat up quickly, staring at Dave with wide eyes. “Move back.”

John followed his directions, scooting back until he was sitting in the middle of the bed. The blind obedience caused his dick to throb, trousers were suddenly way too tight. Instead, he pulled off his boots, undid the belt around his waist, and took off his shirt.

Eyes raked across his back. He could feel John staring at the scars that littered his body. Turning around, he locked eyes with John. “Like what you see?”

He tilted his head, looking Dave up and down. A mischievous glint in his eye, he asked, “Would you be sad if I said no?” Bastard.

“Absolutely heartbroken,” he deadpanned. 

John laughed, the sound echoing in the quiet room. Luckily no one should be around at this time of night, so they didn’t need to be quiet. When he calmed down, he seemed to be considering something. Hesitantly he asked, “So what now?”

Dave sat on the bed, positioning himself across from John. “Gotta prepare you. Don’t want this shit to hurt.” The only reaction he got was a blank stare. Does this kid know nothing about sex? Dave pulled out a small vial from his back pocket. He held it up to show John. “This is lube it’s used-”

“I know what lube is!” John interrupted, covering his face with his hands. Peeking through his fingers, he eyed the bottle in distaste. “Do you always carry that around on you?”

“Never know when I need it,” Dave answers with a cocky smile. John gave him an unamused look. “Now take your clothes off.”

John grabs the edge of the fabric before hesitating. Is he having second thoughts about this? Before Dave could tell him they could stop, John pulled it off. He stared at his body, taking in every inch he could. Trailing his eyes across the smooth skin, not a scar in sight. Such a contrast to him.

“Beautiful,” he breathed out, bringing up a hand to rest on his thigh. His thumb traced circles on the sensitive skin.

John flushed, averting his eyes. 

Dave ran his hand further up the skin until he reached the edge of his underwear. Tugging at the hem, clued John into what he wanted. John refused to look him in the eye but nodded instead.

Dave hooked a finger under and pulled it down. John shifted to help pull the fabric completely off, discarding it somewhere on the floor.

Looking down, Dave chuckled. “Eager are we?” He teased, eyeing his fully hard dick. John punched his chest, well, it was more of a light tap, but the intention was obvious either way. 

“Lay down,” Dave ordered, grabbing onto his hips.

John complied, leaning back until his head hit the pillow. Dave grabbed the vial of lube, popping it open. The click of the lid felt deafening. He poured a gracious amount on his fingers to ensure his fingers are thoroughly coated while keeping some extra for later. 

The cold liquid dripped onto John’s thighs. He swallowed nervously as he fiddled with the sheets.

Dave leaned down, pressing a reassuring kiss to his lips. That seemed to ease his immediate nerves, at least. Using his clean hand, he gently parted John’s thighs.

Settling between his legs, he started to rub the skin soothingly. “John, relax.”

He made a noise at Dave’s words but tried to relax as best he could. The fear was still there, but it was overpowered by excitement for what’s to come.

Dave brought his slicked up finger to John’s hole, tracing the rim. He spread the lube around the area, coating it thoroughly.

John whimpered at the teasing. As he started to squirm, Dave finally pushed the tip of his index finger inside.

John froze.

“I thought I told you to relax,” he asked, keeping his voice soft.

John stuttered out an apology, trying to unclench his muscles. It was still tight, but that would be changed soon. He pushed his finger farther in until he reached the first knuckle. Looking up at John, who seemed to be in mild discomfort but no pain. He went farther.

After what feels like an eternity, his finger is fully inside.

He squeezed John’s thighs. “You okay?”

“Yes.” He inhaled, shifting around to get more comfortable. “Feels weird.”

Dave kissed the corner of his mouth. “Tell me if it hurts.” There’s no way he wouldn’t notice if John was uncomfortable, but verbal confirmation was necessary. John hummed, turning his face to catch Dave’s lips with his own. It lasted a few seconds before Dave pulled away. “I’m serious.”

John sighed, wrapping his arms around Dave’s neck. “Ok,” he promised. Not the answer he wanted, but it’d have to do.

He continued to kiss him, slow and sweet, to distract from his finger that was now pulling out. Sliding his mouth down to caress John’s jaw, then his neck, leaving a trail of saliva. John hummed again and moved his head to the side for better access. The action caused his gut to twist, the urge to bite, and claim nearly unbearable. He grazed his teeth across the bare skin, but if people were to see any marks he left behind, there’d be talk. That one would be left in his fantasies.

John was successfully distracted, not even noticing when another finger had been added, too caught up with the sensations on his neck. Until Dave curled his fingers, and John tensed up. He let out a high pitched sound, a mix of a moan and a gasp, gripping the sheets tightly.

A smirk found its way on Dave’s face as he purred lowly in the crook of his neck, “Did that feel good, John?”

He curled his fingers again, reveling in the way John moaned loudly, arching his back. A tremor ran through his body at the new sensation. John tried to form words, but all that came out were strangled gasps.

Slowly Dave pulled his fingers out, earning a low whine. “Dave,  _ Dave.  _ Don’t-” He writhed around, tightening his grip around his neck.

“Stop moving.” Dave pressed his lips against John’s silencing him. “You trust me, right?” He asked, looking John directly in the eye.

John nodded quickly, trying to buck up for some kind of friction, wanting the good feeling from before back. He was held down by Dave’s hand. “I want an answer. Say it, out loud, baby, I need to hear it.”

“I trust you..” he mumbled, turning his gaze to the side.

“John. Look at me.”

He bit his lip. Shyly looking him in the eye. His eyes were clouded over, pupils dilated in pleasure. “I trust you.” That was all Dave needed to hear.

He pressed his fingers back inside, this time he was using three fingers. John flinched at the burn of the stretch but made no move to stop him. Brushing past his prostate, he could feel John shudder beneath him. He focused on spreading his fingers, stretching him farther.

John pulled him down into a kiss, running his fingers through the back of Dave’s hair. “Please…” he trailed off breathless like he wasn’t sure what he was asking for. But Dave knew.

He stopped moving his fingers, looking him in the eye. “Are you sure about this? You can’t take this back.” Dave didn’t want to hurt him, and he sure as hell didn’t want John to regret this later.

John giggled, cupping his cheek. “Did you really think I’d let you get this far just to back out now?” 

He stared up at him, emotions completely out in the open. There’s no going back now.

With that, Dave slowly pulled his fingers out. He was much looser than before. Hopefully, he’d be able to fit.

Dave sat up on his knees, pulling his trousers down. He groaned as his cock, which had been straining against the fabric, was finally released. 

John’s face was a mix of fear, apprehension, and a little bit of disbelief. “Um, Dave?”

“Yeah?” He somehow managed to a straight face.

“Are you,” he paused, unsure how to say what he wants to. His eyes flickered between staring at his dick and looking him in the eyes. He bit his lip, asking, “Is that gonna..go inside?”

He nodded. “That’s the plan.”

John sputtered. “But how will it fit? You’re so,” he looked down again, face turning red.

It was endearing, watching John act like this. Dave was in no way lacking, not that many thought he was. So the question of whether or not it would fit was valid. Dave hoped he would. 

“Don’t worry.” He rubbed the inside of John’s thigh, a poor attempt at soothing his nerves. Reaching over to grab the discarded vial of lube, popping it open. Pouring the rest of its contents on his hand and dick. 

John watched intently as Dave stroked himself, spreading the lube evenly. 

“Is it going to hurt?” His voice was small. If the room wasn’t dead silent besides themselves, he was sure he would’ve missed it. 

“I’ll make sure it doesn’t.” That’s why he took the time to stretch him properly. If this was the only time he’d do this, then he was gonna do it right. And if he was good enough, then John would never look for another, someone other than him, to satisfy his needs.

Make him feel so good that he comes back for more.

When he’s thoroughly lubed up, he wiped his hand on his pants, earning a very judgemental look. Spreading John’s legs, he settled between them. He lined himself with John’s hole before slowly pushing in.

John whimpered. The discomfort of being stretched for the first time was expected, and there was nothing Dave could do to help the process except whisper reassurances into his ear.

By the time he got the entire tip in, John was breathing heavily, eyes screwed shut. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. Dave’s heart clenched, unable to bear with the sight of John in pain. Should he stop now? They could pretend none of this had happened.

Almost as if John could read his thoughts, he opened his eyes. He gave a shaky smile, tears slipping down his cheeks. “I’m okay. Just need a minute.”

Dave brushed the tears away. He’d wait forever if John wanted. Luckily forever was rather short. With a few deep breaths, John nodded, signaling for him to continue.

So he did.

The process was slow, almost painfully slow. John needed a break every couple of seconds to get used to the stretch. He clawed at Dave’s back, nails digging into his flesh. Not enough to draw blood but definitely enough to leave marks. 

It was a tight fit, but soon Dave was entirely inside. 

“I’m in, I’m in, it’s okay.” John was shaking underneath him struggling to catch his breath.

Dave ran his hands over John’s thighs, massaging the soft flesh. He pressed light kisses up and down his clavicle, wishing he could do something, anything, to help. To make him feel better. He moved his hands up to his hips, rubbing circles with his thumbs.

John calmed down, the shaking subsiding but still breathing deep. He wouldn’t move without his permission, instead using this time to admire the prince.

Flushed, a sheen of sweat covering his whole body. Tear tracks ran down his face, but his eyes were closed. Head tilted back, exposing his neck. God, if only he could mark him. Sink his teeth in that pale flesh. Tell the whole kingdom how he was the first to touch him, the first to claim him.

But he didn’t need to. Because John knew. John willingly gave himself up, offering something he would never get back. Perhaps he could choose a more discreet location. Somewhere only John would see.

He brings his eyes down only to do a double-take. John, unlike his siblings, fell on the shorter side of the spectrum. Small, almost frail body, just like his mother. So when he saw the bulge of his stomach, he knew what that had to mean.

Dave licks his lips, but it seems his mouth has gone dry. Closing his eyes to regain some self-control reveals to be useless. Unable to stop himself, he reaches out and presses down on John’s stomach.

The reaction is immediate. His eyes shoot open, and his whole body jerks as he gasps out, “Dave!”

He groans, feeling his dick pulse from the cry. Could’ve sworn John felt it to by the way he lets out a small moan. 

“Dave..”

God, why is his mouth so dry. He needs to keep his composure, can’t let John know how badly this is affecting him. 

“Yea?” He rasps out, and he knows. John knows if the sudden tightness surrounding your dick is anything go by.

He reaches out a hand, caressing his cheek before finding it’s way into Dave’s hair. The touch still lingers. Even as he whispers, “You can move. Please.”

He could never deny his beloved prince, could he?

He starts slow. Partially out of fear of hurting John but also so he could  _ watch. _ Every shudder, convulsion, and shake. Watch John’s face mirror every emotion he felt. As the discomfort slipped away into something more pleasurable. Dave knew the exact moment he hit his prostate because John’s eyes went wide, and his mouth fell open.

Nails pressed deeper in his back. “Dave, Dave, oh god.” Those were the only words John seemed to be able to say as he thrust inside. Repeating them like a mantra was the only thing he could do until they started to slur together. 

Dave hadn’t increased his pace. Instead, he went deep purposefully, hitting his prostate every time. This left John breathless with every thrust. He was a mess, words becoming incoherent babbles.

Proud didn’t even begin to explain how he felt. The thought that he was the one making John like this? A writhing mess of pleasure and want with only a few thrusts. No one could make John feel this way. There wasn’t a single person in this kingdom who understood what John needed like Dave did. 

If John ever got married, he’d see this.

An uncomfortable feeling stirred in his gut. As much as he liked to pretend he did, there was no way he had enough power to prevent an arranged marriage between nobles. 

A hand on his cheek brought Dave out of his thoughts.

John was looking up at him with half-closed eyes. They were glazed over with desire and something else he couldn’t put his finger on. 

They stared into each other’s eyes before Dave looked away, unable to stand it. He wasn’t sure what ‘it’ was, but something tugged at his heart, and it didn’t feel good.

The hand on his cheek slides up into his hair, dragging his head down. Their mouths crashed into each other, but Dave didn’t mind. He could feel how hot and needy John was as he bucked down, trying to get Dave to pick up the speed.

He could do that.

Holding onto John’s thighs, he pushed them up to his chest for a better angle. Pounding into John as he moaned, roughly tugging Dave’s hair. It only served to spur him on. He lost the previous rhythm in favor of a faster, erratic pace.

John was begging for release. Body shaking as he gasped and pleaded for something, anything. One last slam against his prostate was all it took. He arched his back, moaning as he went over the edge, ropes of cum decorating his chest.

Dave groaned at the sudden tightness, a few more snaps of his hips had him spilling into John. That had John, who was basking in his post-climax haze, shudder at the overwhelming feeling of being filled. It was a blessing and a curse that John was a boy.

He pulled out, careful not to overstimulate John.

Dave let out a shuddering breath as he looked him over. John was sweaty, and his skin was flushed. Letting his thighs go could already spot areas where bruising was starting to form. He leaned down, kissing it gently, an apology.

“Let’s hope the maids don’t notice in the morning,” he whispered against his skin.

John laughed softly, closing his eyes. The exhaustion must be catching up to him.

Dave reached over to grab the small bowl of water that’s always in his room. Using that and a piece of cloth, he started to clean the mess. By the time he was done, John had fallen asleep. He was so peaceful like this. Sprawled across the sheets so vulnerable. 

Dave brushed his bangs to the side, his hand lingering on John’s head. His hair was soft, just as he suspected. It felt nice to run his hand through it...He was stalling.

He groaned, hitting his face with a fist. Why did he do this? John wasn’t only a virgin, but he was the prince for god’s sake. If anyone found out, he’d lose his knighthood, and possibly his head.

The worst part was that if John asked for him again, he didn’t think he had the strength to tell him no. He’d die before he denied his prince anything he asked for.

This did nothing to subdue the guilt building inside him. So with a heavy sigh, Dave got up, walking out of the room to stand guard at his door.

**Author's Note:**

> might edit this again later. constructive criticism appreciated.


End file.
